Shards of Ice
by Kimihaine
Summary: King of Soul Society is determined to rebuild his 4 great noble clans. Since Hitsugaya has so much potential, King made an exception and admited him into the rank of high nobility. But there's a catch that comes with this great honor. HitsuRuki
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, ladies and gentlemen! It's called Shards of Ice because I can't come up with a better title for it.

Well, this isn't going to follow the Bleach plot a lot, but since it's still in Soul Society, it's not AU either. But don't be too hard on it, 'Kay?

Disclaimer time!

Me: Wow, I started on a new story; I just got all these ideas in my head, so I can't help but to unleash them!

Shiro: I thought this was a disclaimer?

Me: Right! Of course, but why would anyone even think I own bleach? If I did, Ichigo would now be Hitsugaya! And HITSURUKI shall rule the world.

Shiro: How did I get dragged into that stupid orange top's business?

Me: err, don't ask, but if you want to be red pineapple head, I got no problem with it.

Shiro: I thought you don't own Bleach?

Me: I don't own bleach here in the real world, but if you go to lala land…

Rukia: Kimi doesn't own anything, not even the laptop she's writing it on.

Me: Don't rub it in!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Cheer up!"

Hitsugaya turned to see a small figure with dark hair walking towards him; she had blue violet eyes and an air of grace that made her truly a princess.

"Kuchiki… what do you want?" His voice was cold and indifferent. They were at a party, or _the_party, as Matsumoto put it. It was her celebration party for victory over Aizen and his crew. Of course, Matsumoto had forced the unwilling captain of Tenth Division to attend.

They were standing on the balcony like hallway outside Tenth Division office, where Matsumoto and a gang from God knows where was holding the party.

"You know what I want, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia said with an amused expression, a smirk playing at her lips as she walked closer towards the young captain. It was sad, really, that she was just two inches shorter than the shortest captain. Standing at 4 feet and 9 inches, Rukia was still shorter then everyone within sight. Hitsugaya prized his two inch victory over Rukia, he had finally reached 4 feet and 11 inches five years ago, unfortunately, he had not grown again since then.

"Go away, Kuchiki, I don't want to talk right now." He put up his best 'captain' voice, which usually alerted even Matsumoto, but it didn't scare Rukia one bit.

"Playing cold? Two can play that game, taichou; I do have an ice zanpakuto too, if you remember."

"Too well, Kuchiki." Again with the attitude.

"Now, taichou, don't be like that!" Rukia smiled. "We really do need to talk, and I'm not your average suck up fan girl, you know."

"Oh yeah? And why's that, Kuchiki? Why so bold?"

"Well, first of all, no one will ever believe I said I'm not a fan girl of yours. It seems like you're drawing every girl who met you once towards you these days." Rukia said with a slight chuckle.

"Huh, well, I am taller then you… what's the second?" Hitsugaya didn't waste any time rubbing the short joke in.

"Secondly, I'm just not a suck up girl!" Rukia stated proudly.

"Not a suck up girl? You're a Kuchiki; everyone sucks up to you, not the other way around."

"Taichou, you should know I'm adopted." Rukia leaned against the iron railings next to Hitsugaya; her elbows folded neatly on the top bar "After all, that's why…"

But she stopped there, lost in thought; Hitsugaya did nothing to help her retrieve it, he was also deep in thought, so much has happened since he last saw the younger Kuchiki on that mission to the human world.

"Taichou, I don't get people sucking up to me, and I don't suck up to them!" Rukia shifted slightly, so that her hair caught the night wind, blowing slightly, covering her face from Hitsugaya's view. "It never works. Pleasing other people never works."

Hitsugaya didn't reply, so Rukia went on. "Do you know how many people call me 'Rukia' around here?"

"Should I?" the grumpy captain asked.

"Three; Renji, Ichigo and Nii-sama; and Nii-sama only calls me Rukia because calling me 'Kuchiki' is just too weird."

"Got a point? I'd like to hear it before Matsumoto sobers up!" Hitsugaya jerked his head towards the wasted lieutenant, who has absolutely no idea what was going on around her anymore.

"My point is people call me Kuchiki because that's what they expect out of me. It doesn't matter to them that 'Kuchiki' is just a name I was adopted into; it doesn't matter to them that I have feelings and I've worked just as hard as them to get to where I am. The world just thinks I got everything easy, I'm this 'snobbish, good for nothing Kuchiki princess' who gets all the glory and never does any work."

"How does that have anything to do with me?" the young captain asked in an irritated voice.

"I'm getting to it. I grew up on the streets, taichou. It doesn't make me less then the nobles! I toughened up because of it, I don't back down from a challenge, I don't run away or let others take care of the problem for me." Rukia paused, looking straight ahead of her into the vast training grounds of Tenth Division. "I don't let others tell me how to live my life; I don't let my name define who I really am." Rukia turned so she was looking Hitsugaya straight in the eye now.

"You shouldn't let others define who you are either."

Hitsugaya's head jerked around, he stared at Rukia for a few seconds before muttering "What?" in a small whisper.

"You don't have to be the grumpy ice dragon; you don't have to act tough and cold. People won't think less of you just because you didn't force them to do paperwork; people won't think less of you if you took a break and relax a bit." Rukia smiled at Hitsugaya.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." The grumpy ice dragon muttered, but his voice wasn't as strong as it normally was.

"Yes I do, we both know what I'm talking about." Laying her pale white hand on his shoulder, Rukia gave him a comforting squeeze. "No one would blame you if you smiled once in a while; no one would blame you if you got sad or angry once in a while."

Again, the young white hair didn't answer.

Rukia turned around, so she was leaning against the iron bars and looking him in the face. "Taichou, people would understand if you lost control over your emotions once in a while. Few people have gone through what you've gone though."

"Emotions are weak, I'm a captain, and I can't show them!"

"Yes, you're a captain, but you're also living and breathing, aren't you?" Rukia questioned him. "Sometimes it's harder to let your emotions out. The key is simply to move on after unleashing the feeling you held inside."

Hitsugaya didn't respond, but Rukia knew he was listening. "If you let your emotions out, and move on afterwards, that's what makes people strong! Bottling up your emotions is denial, its running away, that's weakness."

Her voice was so strong and firm; Hitsugaya couldn't help but listen to it. "Let it out, and then turn your back on whatever it was that got you emotional. Move on from whatever it is bothering you; keeping it inside is just going to held you back, drag you down."

"You're unemotional." The teal eyes found the violet ones, shining in the faint moonlight. They were so alive, so strong and they shined with strength. "That's part of being a Kuchiki, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. just because I let my emotions out once in a while, doesn't mean I have to announce it to the world!" The violet orbs sparkled with happiness that she was finally getting through a little to the grumpy ice shell a little. "When I need to vent, I always do a kido spell, just focus all my energy and anger into that one spell, and I unleash it."

"What happens then?"

The violet orbs sparkled with happiness again. "I blast a path for myself, of course! I follow the path I made from getting rid of those emotions, they're useless on me, but once released, they're what makes me stronger and keeps me going."

Leaving the young captain to those thoughts, Rukia walked away in the same aura of grace and beauty that took people's breath away, of course, Hitsugaya didn't escape the spell either.

* * *

The next day almost everyone at that party woke up with a killer hangover, to no one's surprise. Kira was already in 4th division, while Matsumoto and Hisagi were both too dizzy to walk there, and had to have a few Fourth Division members to come over and help them.

Hitsugaya didn't even bother waking them up and screaming at them for making a mess of his office. He had woken up to find a maid sent from Rukia cleaning up the mess that used to be his office, and some refreshing tea on the heap of garbage that had his table underneath.

He didn't forget the conversation from last night, and after some careful thinking, he decided to try Rukia's suggestion—blast his anger away with a kido spell. He knew why the younger Kuchiki had come to talk to him, and it was something he didn't want to think about that early in the morning. There was a hell butterfly sitting on his finger already, orders from none other then the head captain himself—summoning all the captains ,vice captains, and acting vice captains to a meeting—in other words, making his morning worse then ever.

Dragging Matsumoto and Hisagi behind him, Hitsugaya set the maid to clean up the horrible alcohol smell in his office and set off to the meeting hall. He met some resistance from his overly drunk lieutenant, Hisagi passed out from Matsumoto shaking him once, and Hitsugaya had to threaten them both with bankai before they finally set foot in the First Division's wide meeting hall. There was quite a few captains and their lieutenants already, each either drunk from Matsumoto's stupid party, or complaining about the early morning meeting. The only two quiet was the Kuchiki siblings; he had no idea why Rukia was at a captain's meeting, but he didn't bother to do more then mutter a quick 'good morning' to her.

As Hitsugaya tried in vain to settle Matsumoto down, Ichigo and his three human buddies came in. Ichigo had been named the future Fifth Division captain, but he was under strict watch to control his powers and had to go though the Soul Reaper Academy. Since he has less control over his powers than any average freshmen, and he couldn't do a kido to save his own life (not that he needs it). As the 'captain' of fifth division, Ichigo had allowed his ego to grow even bigger then his spiritual pressure; it were agonizing now to watch him boast in front of Renji and Rukia, both of whom are trying to ignore him, but only Rukia succeeded.

Byakuya was also trying to block out Ichigo's rant, Hitsugaya highly doubt he could, as Ichigo's loud voice carried even to him. Renji had gotten into an argument with Ichigo over their hair color, a pointless conversation, as expected of those two morons.

"Shut up, strawberry."

"If I'm a strawberry, then what are you? Red headed loud mouth?"

"Who're you calling a loud mouth?"

"Who else? You're the only one I can see around here!"

"Don't be so rude, especially not in front of Kuchiki taichou."

"So what? I'm gonna be a taichou too, and I beat him once before."

"Ichigo, shut up, don't be so rude." Rukia cut in, Hitsugaya couldn't help but to overhear the conversation.

"What, I'm not being rude, I'm standing right here and he hasn't even said good morning to me yet!" Ichigo retorted.

"Why would anyone want to say good morning to you? Seeing you this early in the day has got to make their morning suck!"

"Are nobles supposed to say 'suck'?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Rukia's previous jab.

"Shush, Ichigo, don't be so loud. People might actually think we know each other." Rukia turned to her fake sweet voice, which Hitsugaya thought didn't sound good coming from her at all; it was just like the voice Matsumoto used on people when she was trying to get something from them.

"Everyone already knows we know each other." Ichigo pointed out, ignoring Renji's snickering.

"Yeah, but people might not think I'm a jerk like you!"

"So you admit to being a jerk after all!"

"Shut up!"

Just then, Yamamoto-genryuusai walked though the front doors and turned to face his captains and vice captains. Matsumoto didn't even feel or hear him come in, as she had fellen asleep again; Hitsugaya had to poke her really hard in the side before she woke up with a yelp.

It took longer then usual for the captains to settle down once the captain commander came in; mainly because quite a few of them can't stop groaning from hangover or can't stand up straight. Hitsugaya prized himself again on his wonderful decision of not drinking, watching Matsumoto making a fool out of herself every other night is enough warning for him to never touch liquor in his life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I called this jointed captain and vice captain meeting to discuss a few things." The captain commander finally began after settling everyone into an arm chair. "First order of business, the punishment for Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, for their disobedience and going into Hueco Mundo after ordered not to."

An awkward silence, no one knew just what kind of 'punishment' is appropriate for those two.

"After careful consideration, I have decided to assign the two offenders as 'slaves' to each captain, or acting captain for a week." The old man said with much amusement, as the hall burst into laughter. "I will randomly choose a division until you've gone through all thirteen divisions."

"Hope it's me first! I want to make those two's life a living hell!" Ichigo grinned, ignoring the evil glare he got from the two miserable offenders.

The head captain sticks his hand into a bowler hat, and drew out a piece of paper that read 'Ten' in kanji; his eyes twinkled with amusement again, before announcing it to the room.

Matsumoto was the first to respond, she was happy to have some company around that cold room, plus it might mean her little captain would stop bossing her around as much. Rukia's a sweet girl, the captain won't bother her that much, but Renji… well, she knows her favorite sport for the next week now.

Ichigo cursed, but decided since he'll get those two eventually, it was okay. Quite a few people were already making plans to spend their free time in the tenth division office for the next week. Hitsugaya almost cringed at the thought—God knows what his flamboyant lieutenant and her gang of drinking buddies can dream up. He felt sympathy towards Rukia, the pineapple head… not so much. It was, however, a good chance to talk to her.

For a second, Rukia's eyes met the captain of tenth division, both pools of wisdom sparkled with slight amazement at this turn of events. The next week will be an interesting one, but…

"Second order of business," the head captain went on, despite the outburst from a few people. "As some of you already know, the King has issued orders to rebuild both the room 46 and the four great noble houses."

There was some shock at this, a few people glanced around to see who knew this information; rebuilding room 46 was expected, but the four great noble houses have been broken up for so many years now.

"The four great noble houses are four clans with the strongest reitsu, since the fall of Shiba house, the disgrace of Shihouin family; we have yet to replace the four great noble families. As this war greatly proves, we still need our noble families to provide top warriors for us. The Kuchiki family was the only acting noble house that fought in the winter battle; both Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki were of great use and help to us."

"As the King orders, Hitsugaya taichou has been appointed the newest member to the four noble families. His reitsu is strong even at such a young age, it is expected to grow and expand as he grows; he fought well in the winter battle, he has proved himself worthy of being raised to replace the vacant seats on the noble families. The King dearly hopes Hitsugaya taichou can fulfill his role as a noble, therefore he made an exception and raised a commoner to the great noble status."

There was total silence as everyone took in the information, Rukia's eyes again met the teal green ones, and they flashed for a second, as if exchanging information with Rukia, things she knew only too well.

Flash.

_Three days ago, the day after Aizen's defeat, the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia and Byakuya are alone in his study._

"_Rukia, are you aware of the fact the King wants to rebuild the four great noble houses?" Byakuya asked as he sipped on his tea._

"_No, Nii sama." Was the simple reply Rukia learned to give._

"_The King wants the four great noble houses filled again, as the Kuchiki's simply isn't enough anymore. This war cost us greatly; the Kuchiki's can't be the only noble house that sends out top warriors and defend the soul society anymore."_

_Rukia didn't reply, nor did Byakuya expected her to, the girl was becoming more like him everyday._

"_Hitsugaya taichou have more reitsu at such a young age then even some senior captains. He may not be the strongest captain right now, but he has the potential to." Byakuya paused, observing the slightly confused, but otherwise expressionless face of his younger sister. "The King has made a generous exception and Hitsugaya taichou shall be admitted as one of the four great noble houses upon his marriage."_

_Rukia didn't know how to reply this time, so she remained silent again, waiting for her brother to go on._

Flash

"Congratulations to Hitsugaya taichou, he will be admitted into the nobility rank upon his marriage." The head captain continued.

The room applauded, some even went to pet on Hitsugaya's back, but Hitsugaya didn't change his ice mask as always. His head rang with memories.

Flash

"_Hitsugaya taichou is a great warrior, he has the making of a fine noble. His decedent will also wield great power like him." Byakuya suddenly found this hard to say, Rukia had grown on him. After all, he had chosen Hisana and promised her to protect Rukia, is this the right thing to do to her? Thrust upon her the burden that wasn't hers to bear?_

"_Rukia…_

"Rukia…

"_You have been exceptional in the winter battle, and you bear the Kuchiki name, it was only natural… plus you are also of an ice zanpaktou."_

"…Kuchiki and Hitsugaya taichou…

"_I see no way out of this for you… I am truly sorry."_

"…are engaged to be married."

"_You are engaged to Hitsugaya taichou, married in two month's time."_

* * *

So, yeah, here's the first chapter. This one is for my amazing Beta Reader, Saint Sky! She corrected a lot of things, so you might've noticed how my chapter is actually nice and neat for a change... anyways, this one is for her. Thank you so much for your hard work!

Big favor from my readers, I would really, really love it if you can click onto my profile and vote on my poll, it would be awesome if I had more votes so my data is valid!

I would also like to ask my readers to review, i take anonymous reviews too! And I promise I will always write back to you if you sign in!

Stealing a line from Iana chan: 'have a blessed week!'


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi here! This is extremely late, i know, i know, i'm ashamed of myself... but Kimihaine has recently been attacked by Pre-Calc, Physics honors, and psychology all at once. They used homework, endless bombings of Tests and worst of all--FINALS! *shivers* but Kimi survived, and she's here with a new chapter of her story.

So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, wish you all a safe and joyful holiday season. Lots of good foods and fun with family and friends.

many thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys make me feel so blessed!

* * *

"_I'm engaged… to Hitsugaya…taichou?" Rukia's voice was unsure, surely this was just a joke her tired mind was playing on her! After all, she was rather tired and this is just simply impossible._

"_Yes, Rukia." Byakuya found it hard for once in his life to look into someone's eyes, those innocent pools of violet was just… "Rukia, this is an order from the King himself, you realize the consequences of defying such an order, correct?"_

"_I do, Nii sama." Rukia found it hard to keep her voice even; this was just too sudden, too big, too…_

"_I'm glad you understand, Rukia. This is just a typical arranged marriage between nobles; I would get to know Hitsugaya taichou better before the wedding if I were you." Such a sad face didn't belong on his baby sister, but there was nothing he can do to change that. He suddenly found he doesn't want to know if Rukia actually likes someone, especially that hot head lieutenant or that obnoxious substitute shinigami._

"_Keep this information secret until the head captain sees fit to release it. The Hitsugaya manor is being build as we speak, I took care to add the garden that will resembles the one outside your room." For once, Byakuya found himself softening towards someone. He inwardly groaned, his baby sister was turning him soft again._

-~-Flash-~-

There was a round of congratulations. People muttered to one another at this new turn of events, the two ice controllers were cute, but marriage was too soon for them. They were nothing but young teenagers in soul society's standard. Rukia's barely 15 in shinigami years, and Hitsugaya just barely made 16. Marriage at such a young age, and to head a new found noble house no less, seems too harsh even for the two icy warriors.

Rukia and Hitsugaya remained their calm façade as people went around hugging them or congratulating them. The sudden news woke Matsumoto out of her headache at once, she was at a loss for words, but she went to hug both of them (much to Hitsugaya's dismay) and gives Rukia a soft kiss on the forehead, like a big sister.

Renji and Ichigo just turned to stone upon this news; they didn't even bother to look at Hitsugaya, but stared rudely at Rukia. The young girl did her best to ignore the stares, trying to look back at her two friends.

The head captain spoke again as the circle of people went back to their spot and stop gossiping to their neighbors. Even Kenpatchi had found this bit of gossip highly amusing and was in a hurry to spread it around his division. "This is the King's orders, any interference will be punished severely, am I understood?" the head captain's eyes opened and focused on the red head and the orange head, both of whom were still glaring at Rukia.

"Third order of business, the Hitsugaya estate is being built on the old grounds of Shiba mansion. The wedding will be held there in two month's time. That is all, you are dismissed." The captain commander turned away abruptly, signaling for Byakuya to follow him. The noble walked out with the white bearded older man after a short glance at Hitsugaya and his sister. The way those two idiots were staring at her did not calm him down at all, but he didn't show it, as always.

"Rukia, we have to talk." Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm as she attempted to slip out the wide open doors of first division.

"No, we don't, Ichigo." Rukia said, trying to get away.

"Listen to me!"

"Let go, Ichigo."

"Me and Renji went looking for you all last night, where were you?"

"First of all, it's none of your business," Rukia said indifferently as she pulled free and walked out the open doors.

"It is my business, and what's the second?" Ichigo said heatedly, while Renji trialed behind.

"Second of all," Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. "It's 'Renji and I'."

This was greeted by a burst of laughter from Ikkaku, who quickly realizes this was not the time to laugh at Ichigo's grammar.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sure your _'Hitsugaya taichou'_ has perfect grammar, you're marrying him, after all."

"OMG," Rukia said sarcastically, just a few feet behind the white haired captain in question. "Ichigo, you finally learned to say his name properly, and you finally admit you're an idiot! The boy has some hope after all, you deserve a gold star!"

"Don't change the subject, and I'm not an idiot!" the temper was rising, and Rukia felt it was time to drop the act.

"Ichigo, drop it, okay? It's not like we didn't see this coming!"

"You saw this coming?"

"Err, well, obviously not Hitsugaya taichou! But I was bound to have some type of arrangement for my marriage! It's not like Nii Sama was just gonna hand me to _you_!" her voice was bitter and cold now.

"I never said that!" Ichigo stopped, trying to defend himself. Hitsugaya also stopped, much to Matsumoto and everyone else's surprise. A few onlookers stood a little bit out of Ichigo's sword reach, but still within hearing shot as they observed the fight.

"What then? What got you so worked up over, Ichigo?"

"You never said anything to me, or Renji, or anyone!" Ichigo shouted, trying to find a way out of this rather public fight.

"I was ordered not to, thank you very much. And now you know, so drop it already. It's not exactly picnic for me either! Getting married at such a young age isn't exactly what I planed for myself!" Rukia's voice rose more then she liked, she felt the anger boiling inside of her.

Before Ichigo could retort and really tick Rukia off, Renji stepped in and dragged Ichigo away, with the assistant of a few Matsumoto's drinking buddies. The little gang dragged Ichigo off to a bar, leaving Rukia and the two from tenth division alone.

Awkward silence stretched between them, Matsumoto wanted to disappear from this uncomfortable and serious scene to where her buddies were drinking, but couldn't escape without the two noticing.

"So… that explains why I didn't know about it…" Attempt at conversation #1, failed.

"I'll be like your big sister from now on, Rukia Chan!" attempt #2, failed.

"Let's go get some sake, to celebrate my captain and Rukia's engagement!" attempt #3, failed. Matsumoto was seriously getting mad; no one ignored her like this before! Rukia and Hitsugaya just stared into each other's eyes and didn't move from their staring contest at anything from Matsumoto.

So it was then the strawberry blond decided it was safe to make her 'escape', but Rukia's voice held her back.

"Matsumoto san… I hope we can be friends from now on." Her tiny voice sounded hurt as she turned to look at Matsumoto.

"Err, of course, Rukia Chan! We can plan your wedding and stuff…"

Rukia smiled a little, "Also, I was thinking, since I don't have a close girlfriend and all." She swallowed, this was harder then she thought. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Matsumoto was instantly back to her peppy self; she pulled Rukia into a huge hug and jumped around with her in a death grip. "Of course, oh my God! I get to be a maid of honor! I'm so excited, we'll be such good friends, and we can have a little girls' night…" Matsumoto's voice trailed off as she entered lala land.

"Matsumoto, snap out of it. Rukia why aren't you asking Inoue to be your maid of honor?" Hitsugaya finally cut into the conversation.

Rukia took a moment to choose her words carefully. "Well, Inoue san always liked Ichigo and attending my wedding, especially so sudden… it'll feel awkward."

"Since you choose Matsumoto to be your maid of honor, I should choose either Ichigo or Renji to be my best man then." Hitsugaya ignored all the plans Matsumoto was excitedly dreaming, he'll make sure Rukia and her doesn't get a chance to do any of the stuff she came up with. That little girl needs to keep her mind clean, he certainly doesn't want Matsumoto to turn Rukia into a clone her, it'll literally make his life a living hell then.

"Please don't. I doubt either one of them will be speaking to me for a while… it'll be awkward too, choose one of your friends, you only get married once. And hopefully I don't die soon." Rukia attempted to lighten the mood around the ice dragon; it wasn't working, if anything, it made Hitsugaya depressed instead of cold.

"I don't want you to die." Okay, Hitsugaya hadn't planned for that to come out, but it did and his lieutenant took it as a 'cute' thingy and now squealed worse then ever.

"You'll be my slave for a week, you know." Now there's something interesting.

"Y-yeah, I'll start now to get it over with." Rukia bowed deeply, and looking up to see a smirking white hair.

"Then let's get started!" Hitsugaya didn't bother to wait for his lieutenant as the two ice wielders took off. Matsumoto turned around to find the two who were standing right behind her disappear. Bored, she decided to hit the pub too.

_Three days ago, Rukia was jumping through the streets of Seireitei, trying to find the one captain that seems to be hardest to find. That little speech her brother gave her wasn't exactly how she wanted her day to began with; nor did she ever seen it coming._

_Engagement to the infamous ice taichou was the biggest shock she had in a long time, and that's saying something, as she had been nearly executed, fought an espada that looked like Kaien dono and won. Oh, and did I mention the war with Aizen yet? And how the sick bastard had shoved his filthy hand through her?_

_After an hour of searching for the young captain she was apparently now engaged to, Rukia gave up. It was pointless to find a captain when they don't want to be found. So she walked towards the fourth division sick rooms; where Renji and Ichigo both had a box seat reserved just for them._

_Ichigo was still asleep when Rukia got there, she didn't have the heart to poke him awake. And she didn't suddenly didn't feel like talking to neither one of them, so Rukia turned before entering their room (yes, those two were sharing a room because they have a tendency to destroy things)._

_Hanataro was in a tight spot out in the garden. Two huge eleven division members had him surrounded and was making Hanataro trembling with their booming voice. Annoyed something dares to bully Hanataro like that, Rukia wasted no time in beating the two bullies back to the sick rooms._

_It wasn't hard, really, despite their size and muscles, to knock those two unconscious. Especially for someone as skilled in dealing with bullies as Rukia; it took her just one quick slap and one thrust on the chest to have them keeled over and groaning in pain._

_Rukia made sure it was fast, that's the key to overpowering this kind of bully. She filled her hands with icy spiritual energy that's got to leave a bad bruise on them, a trick she had learned the hard way. She was quite sure neither one of them even saw her move, nor seen where she had came from._

_But someone did, Hitsugaya saw the petite woman move like a bullet and knocked two guys at least twice or thrice her size out cold with just one move. It was extremely entertaining, he was about to interfere, but even he wasn't sure if his 'authority' would create such a nice effect as to have a tiny girl half your height sent you flying. It was impressive, how Rukia stood up for a guy not even from her own division, and showing such power; he felt proud to see other short sized people wielding awe inspiring powers._

_And now Rukia was whispering something to the boy who was getting bullied, the boy seems to be thanking her, which she replied with a kind smile. Then she casually wrapped her arm around the little guy (who was he to talk?) and pulled the black haired boy away from the two groaning figures on the ground._

_Hitsugaya went back to where his lieutenant was staying, as she still had to be in bed rest from her wounds; and wasn't there a rule against drinking while you're wounded? But any thing that banned Matsumoto from drinking will be lost on her, so Hitsugaya didn't even bother pointing it out._

"_Taichou, it's so nice of you to see me! This place is getting cold, but somehow it's not your spiritual pressure… I didn't know Isane Chan can get mad and make the whole place cool like you do." Matsumoto started to talk none stop the moment Hitsugaya stepped into her room. She didn't even wait for a 'good morning'; she knew she'll never get one, not from her ice dragon of a taichou._

"_It's not me, and it's not Isane san, it's that Kuchiki girl, Rukia." Hitsugaya muttered as he took a seat next to her mountain of sake bottles and gifts from her admirers._

"_Rukia Chan, of course, she has an ice zanpaktou just like you, her personality can get icy too. But she's such a sweet girl when she wants to be, I wonder what she's doing letting her spiritual pressure run wild like this?"_

"_Some kid from fourth was getting bullied, and she knocked the two eleventh division guys out like no tomorrow. She looked pretty mad when those two ganged up on the kid." Hitsugaya tried to make his voice indifferent, but he really wants to hear more about his fiancé from Matsumoto._

"_Kid with black hair? Then it must be Hanataro, they're friends from what I hear. The kid helped clean her jail cell when she was on trial, and helped Ichigo save her." Matsumoto paused, this was the first time she got to gossip about a girl without her taichou shutting her up. "Why the sudden interest, you're not even telling me to shut up."_

"_Well, you can't do paper work right now, I don't really want to hear your stupid plans to get me a girlfriend either, plus you're wasted already, so what's the point of shutting you up?" Hitsugaya quickly defended himself._

"_It's five o'clock somewhere." Matsumoto loved that line, the humans are really smart when it comes to drinking._

"_Soul society doesn't have a time zone!"_

"_So let's gossip about Rukia," Matsumoto quickly changed the subject before her ice cold captain can lecture her on the horrors of drinking again. "She's cute, don't you think?"_

_Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes, so Matsumoto took that as a sign she's allowed to go on. "She really is adorable, we've been trying to get her to go to the women's association meeting for ages, but she always bails on us. We want to give her a make over! Isn't that fun, captain?"_

"_Maybe for you, man, I feel sorry for her, having nutters like you trying to give her a make over, I'll bail too." Hitsugaya found it highly amusing that someone would skip on those girly meetings his lieutenant love so much. Then again, it could be Matsumoto just like the chance to 'legally' get out of his office._

"_You're mean, taichou. We have the noblest intentions at heart. Actually, we already got a new uniform ready for her; all we need is to get a hold of her without her guy friends or her brother around." Matsumoto planned, dreaming the day she can pin the younger Kuchiki into a chair and match eye shadows for those huge orbs..._

* * *

Matsumoto sobered up around noon, and decided she might need to check in with her taichou to see how he's doing. But she has no intentions of doing paperwork at all; after all, tenth division has two slaves for a whole week, one of them being her own taichou's fiancé.

She arrived outside the office doors with a surprise, she knows for a fact Hitsugaya always know when she's close. And this is the first time he has yet to threaten her with bankai for being late. And there's a strange sound of music, it was heavenly and chime like; it was like spring water sparkling and moon light shining. It sounded other worldly and dream like, it was soothing and beautiful.

There was also more reitsu then there normally is at this hour, her captain is normally really busy around this time. He tries to get all his work out of the way so he could take his nap. Matsumoto's curiosity grew and she pushed the doors open and stepped in.

There was indeed more people then usual. Yoruichi and Urahara were both there, and of course, with 'Yoruichi sama' there, SoiFon taichou had to be there as well. The infamous pineapple head was sorting files in the corner, taking over the hated job Matsumoto always been shoved with.

Ichigo was also there, he was quiet and thoughtful then Matsumoto had ever seen him. Just sitting by the window and looking out, lost in lala land, or that beautiful music.

Hitsugaya was, as expected, hard at work on the paperwork Matsumoto had a feeling was hers. He didn't even bother to look up as Matsumoto sank into the couch and looked around as if there weren't any paperwork to fill out.

The one playing the other worldly music was none other then Rukia, she had a beautifully made dark wood Koto on the floor next to Hitsugaya's desk. The strings obeyed her thin and delicate fingers as they played those heavenly sounds.

No one bothered to acknowledge Matsumoto as she took her seat; Rukia had her eyes closed, absorbed in her playing. She wasn't wearing her shinigami uniform today, neither was Renji, as they're both 'slaves'. Although Renji has a black kimono on so similar to his uniform it was hard to tell.

The strawberry blond guessed Rukia's dressed to match the Koto. It was a mini-skirt styled kimono, made from thin, pure white silk. There was a pattern of silver butterflies that was faintly visible in the light; the edge of her kimono was lined with a scarlet red that looked like blood against her pale skin. It was a wonder how she wasn't shivering, it is the famous tenth division office in the middle of winter, and maybe her zanpaktou was to blame.

Matsumoto couldn't believe how she had never thought up that idea! Koto was her captain's favorite instrument, he was good at it too, but never had time for it. And for some odd reason he always blame Matsumoto for his lack of time for things like Koto. It was keeping him quiet and calm, which Matsumoto has_ never _seen after her walking in late before, ever.

The music was soothing to the grumpy icy dragon of tenth division, sadly the player and the listener both preferred cold, so the temperature problem still haven't been solved yet. Matsumoto dreamed if she could play as well as Rukia, she might get off work even more and maybe, just maybe, her captain would smile once in a while too.

Matsumoto was really beginning to see the wisdom in Rukia and Hitsugaya's marriage. They will be the cutest and the perfect couple, if only they loved each other like that. The busty lieutenant had a feeling Rukia is in love with the loud mouth substitute. And her marriage to her taichou had solved not only the problem with nobility, but got rid of the biggest headache for the ever silent Kuchiki taichou.

SNAP

As Rukia's fingers traced over one string, it snapped under the pressure. The spell broke instantly, the occupants of the room seems to snap out of their trance like state and was instantly alert, the kind that came with years of fighting.

"Oh no, Hitsugaya Sama, I am so sorry." Rukia gasped as she quickly took out her zanpaktou and snipped off the broken thread.

"It's okay, I got it, don't worry." Hitsugaya's husky voice sounded right beside her. He had gotten up the instant the string snapped and was beside her in a flash. He wasn't exactly worried about the thread, but the spell that was cast over him.

Rukia played better then anyone he had ever heard, the way her fingers gracefully danced on each string; the delicacy she displayed as she produced such dream like sounds. He finally understood why Byakuya was so secretly proud of her. (It was kinda hard to keep it a secret to other captains, the way he demanded her not to be promoted and even the slightly hint of pride in his voice when talking about her is a big hint).

"Is your finger okay?" the usually cold captain gently inspected the finger that snapped the string. It stung when the tight fitted string snapped, Hitsugaya hates it when that happens, and hate it even more to see the pure white finger turning red, she won't be able to play for a while now.

"I'm okay, thank you, sir." Rukia said softly, enjoying the coolness Hitsugaya's hand brought her.

"When are you going to cut the 'sir' crap out?" okay, so Hitsugaya taichou is back, since the 'spell' of Rukia's music stopped.

"But you said you hate it when I call you 'taichou'."

"I do, it's creepy to have your fiancé call you by your rank. And 'sir', I thought you were the one who wanted to get to know each other before our marriage?"

Rukia sighed, there's no win with her husband-to-be. "Then how's 'Hitsugaya sama'?"

"No, it's like your brother calling you 'Kuchiki'." The young captain didn't know to snap at her or to laugh out loud, the girl was too stiff even for him!

"Well, then it's either 'Toshiro-sama' or 'Toshiro-dono'. Take your pick."

"Much better," Hitsugaya put down Rukia's hand, and let the smallest smile escape his icy shell. "I'll take both, but I prefer Toshiro-sama."

This earned a grin from Rukia, as she mumbled something and added 'Toshiro-sama'.

Renji rolled his eyes as the two soon-to-be-married couple held hands and stood close. "Stop flirting already, can I go now?"

Matsumoto snickered, Yoruichi let out an evil cat grin. Ichigo didn't even move from his spot.

"Abarai, may I remind you that you are my slave for a week? It is a direct order from the captain commander himself!" Hitsugaya secretly enjoyed the way Renji let out a small yelp and hurried back to working. This week is gonna be sweet! And Matsumoto giggling doesn't even bother him as much.

"Say Rukia, I heard you made Ran Chan your maid of honor." Yoruichi said with much interest it unnerved the couple.

"Yes, ma'am," Rukia murmured as Hitsugaya helped her to re-string another silver thread to the Koto.

"Wait, why are you calling her 'ma'am' when you never even call me by my name properly?!" Urahara said angrily, early a glare from SoiFon.

"Simply because I have a lot of respect for Yoruichi sama and she has yet to make my life miserable." This earned a lot of complaining and snickering; SoiFon looked so very happy with Rukia's reply she might actually give the girl a place in her Yoruichi sama fan club (president, SoiFon, vice president and other members, none).

Hitsugaya decided to take his nap as every unwanted visitor in his office start to talk and argue. Rukia followed behind him silently; the young captain was secretly pleased with Rukia's obedience and understanding. Plus her Koto skills is rivaled by none, a fact that was quite well know by Koto lovers like him, but to hear it in action was another sensation altogether. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry her after all, even for listening to that heavenly sound once a day.

"Toshiro-sama, where are we going?" Rukia asked after twenty minutes of walking in silence.

"My private living quarters outside the court guards. I'm still using it until our marriage. It's irritating to take a nap within the court guard; someone always comes in and disturbs me."

Rukia didn't reply, which did surprise Hitsugaya. Who had heard her talking none stop with either Renji or Ichigo.

"We got to go meet Yamamoto Genryusai after my nap, wake me up around three if I don't get up by then." Hitsugaya said after the moment of silence, always straight to the point as always.

"Yes, Toshiro-sama."

While Hitsugaya enjoyed his hard earned nap to make himself taller, Rukia had made herself at home in his private library. It wasn't surprising for her to find the boy genius to have such a large collection of books. But it did surprise her to find she liked them, the shelves weren't filled with boring fact-filled records like her Nii-sama's quarters.

And that's how Hitsugaya found her; he had woken up before Rukia went to wake him. And he spent a few minutes watching her so absorbed in a book she hadn't even heard him coming.

She was reading one of his all time favorite, Pride and Prejudice. It was mainly a girl's read, but somehow he always enjoyed that particular human book. He found himself like the untouchable Mr. Darcy, and he always wanted a girl like Elizabeth.

Now that he thought about it, Rukia is like Elizabeth in a lot of ways. Strong and with a mind of her own; he knows for a fact Rukia would never take crap from anyone, just look at the way she talks to Renji and Ichigo!

There was something else about her, it's like she's drawing people to her from the moment she first spoke to them. She can clear the rain (or snow, in his case) with just a simple conversation. It's like a magnet, just a simple piece of hope that Hitsugaya had longed for.

It bothered him slightly, when she's closer to other people and healing their rain as well. Like that loud mouth, captain to be Ichigo or that pineapple head Renji. It was just stupid, he's engaged to her for less then a week, and he's already attached to her. He finally understood why even the stern and cold Byakuya has a soft spot for her. She's just something people want to be around, something positive that clears the pain in your heart.

"Pride and Prejudice, it's a good book." Hitsugaya walked closer and leaned against the bookshelf she was sitting next to (she's just sitting on the floor right now).

Startled, Rukia looked up from her book. "Yes it is Hitsugaya taichou."

Pause, "Rukia, you're doing it again. You're the one person I don't want to call me by my last name and rank, and you're about the only one who ever do."

Rukia blushed in embarrassment, "So-sorry, it's a force of habit. You're older and taller then me… so maybe I take you more seriously then others?" she joked, earning a grin from Hitsugaya.

"Let's go, don't want to be late for Yamamoto Genryusai. He's teaching us our role as one of the four noble houses."

Soul society's buildings have one good quality; it was extremely easy to build. All it takes is a little concentration, a few kidos, and a team of good craft masters to build a beautiful mansion like the Hitsugaya estate in a matter of days. Of course the workers were top notch and selected from all across the soul society, hundreds of workers were set to bind the reitsu particles floating in soul society's air into the now splendid castle Rukia and Hitsugaya will soon be calling home.

It was built upon the old Shiba household, but now it was unrecognizable from the wild style of the Shiba home. It was build more like the Kuchiki mansion, grand and impressive, as it was Byakuya who was in charge of supervision for the construction.

Even from a distance, Rukia gasped at the magnificent and foreboding manor she'll soon be living in. for one thing. She was quite sure the size of that place is around the same as the entire court plus the thirteen squads' barracks. After all, it did take up roughly 10% of the Seireitei; as ordered by the King for each of the four noble houses.

"Impressive, really impressive." Hitsugaya breathed as they came within sight of their future home. It didn't feel as awkward as he had thought, in fact, it felt like coming home with his wife; natural and normal like.

"It is, isn't it?" Rukia smiled, "Think the library we could have here!"

Hitsugaya's mood lifted considerable as he dreamed of a library filled with books. "We should go shopping for books someday. We can buy some books both of us like, since we seem to share a love for reading."

"You know, you're a lot like Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Cold on the outside, but really considerate on the inside." Rukia observed.

"Are you calling me soft, Kuchiki Rukia?" he teased, hiding his shock at how easily Rukia read him.

"No, oh great taichou, what did you say about calling each other by last name again?"

Making a 'tut' noise, Hitsugaya lead the way into their home-to-be. The workers all along the construction site bowed as the two came into view. Maids and menservants hurried along to pay their respect and announce their arrival to the already waiting head captain.

The tour around their home was long and quite pointless, as both Rukia and Toushirou couldn't remember the route around their home. But the head captain shooed away all servants and designers for their home as they came into the private living quarters of the couple.

"Close the doors, Kuchiki. This room is lined with crystals in the walls; it is sound proof and attack proof." The old man boomed at Rukia as they entered the hall that's supposed to be their bedroom.

"This is a room built by fifteen separate masters, each only knows a fraction of this room's secret. Each of them wrote their part into a letter, which you two will read then burn. All of this room's secret will be kept by you two alone." The captain commander handed them a stack of envelopes.

"Are you two aware of your clan's future role in the soul society?" the head captain asked, but seeing their slightly confused look on their faces, he took that as a 'no'.

"Each of the four great noble families' bear two roles to soul society, which is why the King needs the four houses re-build. The first one is to provide us top warriors with high reitsu, one of the reasons Hitsugaya taichou was choose to be made into nobility is the King's hope he will pass on his high reitsu."

The white bearded man paused, letting the two youngsters take in it, before continuing. "The second role is record keeping. Each of the noble houses keeps a fraction of soul society's records. For example, the Kuchiki's keep court records; the Shihouin keeps information regarding the King and other confidential information guarded by the secret remote squads."

"Your role, as the Hitsugaya's, is to keep a record of soul society's history. This room is the only way into the secret record room beneath us. Not even I could access that information without your permission. It is to be kept secret, unless by orders of room 46 or the King himself. Keep the other houses' keeping a secret, as well."

The young couple looked at each other, their eyes met for a brief second. But it was enough to exchange the information. "If that's our role, then we shall not fail the King." The two said in unison, much to the head captain's pleasure.

"Good, good," he opened his eyes to stare at the young couple before him, "Do not fail, or it is a fate worse then death. Exile from soul society means eternal."

The two ice wielders looked so young to the captain commander; they were not even a tenth of his age yet. Bearing such a large role will be hard on them, the war with Aizen and marriage was trusted upon them too suddenly. They weren't used to it yet, it was amazing enough to see them working with each other, trying to get to know each other instead of running away.

"One more thing, the King has made it official that if you should disobey his order for marriage, he will take the lives of your close family and friends; you two shall also be banished from soul society into hell for eternality." And with that, the old man left the two in the big empty house to sulk.

* * *

okay, so this was a little late. *Blue Sky shows up and smack Kimi on the head* Okay, maybe a tiny bit longer than a little. I pin it all on my beta, who has been abducted by alliens and now beta read for the queen of Soul Society. How do i know that? well, she hasn't replied to me in a while, so either she's busy or abducted by alliens and now beta read for the queen of soul society. Duh!

So please leave me a review, i apologize for the extrememly late update, and I pledge to reply to all signed review, i do take anonymous reviews!

Have a happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi apologize for the delay. Kimi also would like to point out ACT sucks.

Kimi wishes good luck to anyone taking the PSAE next week.

Kimi wishes good luck to anyone with the misfortune of having to take the ACT in June (Kimi swears she'll update again before June. But just in case)

Kimi would like to thank all the people who added her/her story to their favs. and left wonderful reviews. She thinks you guys are BRILLIANT.

Kimi would like to wish her friends good luck on their coming exams, and remind them spring break is an excellent time to update.

Last of all Kimi would like to thank BlueSky for remind her it's time to update again.

* * *

"Wow, its breath taking." Rukia said as the two of them made their way into the secret record room beneath their mansion for the first time since the head captain told them about it; they had always been busy, but this is the nap time Hitsugaya usually treasured, he took it out today to deal with the hidden record room. It was the size of ten football stadium, the ceiling were at least twenty feet high. The huge hall was lined with rows upon rows of bookshelves, packed with neatly organized records on soul society's history to the ceiling. There were several side halls, each separated for wars or special occasions. The hall wasn't filled yet, the back rows were completely empty. Now Hitsugaya finally understood why Byakuya hired scripts for them, no way were they gonna write and fill all those shelves.

"We got our work cut out for us, alright." Hitsugaya sighed, tracing his fingers on a book binding.

They walked around for a while, making light conversations. Hitsugaya was still getting used to the idea the young Kuchiki and him are actually engaged; and from the way Rukia acts around him, he guessed she wasn't very used to the idea either.

"Sorry, Rukia," the white haired captain said suddenly as they made their way slowly back.

"About what?"

"Sorry, for this… you could've married someone you want, but you ended up with me… and your friends' lives are threatened too." His voice grew lower as he pondered on the future Rukia could've had without him.

Rukia stopped walking, there was something between a smirk and a sigh on her face as Hitsugaya turned to look at her. "Is that why you've been so distant around me? Don't blame yourself, it's not like I got anybody else otherwise." She tried to smile, but failed. So instead she walked closer to her fiancé and laid her hands on his wide shoulders lightly. "Aren't you happy with me? There're few soul reapers with my skills and still shorter then you."

Hitsugaya's eye brow twitched, but he didn't retort. His hands wrapped themselves around Rukia's thin waist and pulled her closer to him until he could feel her soft body leaning against him.

They stood there holding each other close for a few moments. Rukia felt surprisingly happy and safe inside Hitsugaya's strong arms; his body was muscular and wide despite his short size and young age.

"_It's not your fault," her violet orbs penetrated his own teal green ones. They sparkled even in the dim moonlight; they shined even with that sad note in her voice._

_Silence was the only thing she got from him._

"_Hinamori Chan went through a lot, it's not your fault, you know."_

"_I don't know, Kuchiki."_

"_It's Rukia, and how is what's happening to her your fault again?"_

"_I'm her childhood friend, she's one of my best friends, and I just let all this happen to her, I wasn't there for her!" his voice was now pleading for someone to understand, to stop the pain._

"_Okay, Renji grew up with me too, and am I responsible for the fact that he has less then one percent working brain cells? I don't think so, it's just fate, something happen whether we're there or not." Rukia joked, but got no response from Hitsugaya._

"_Aizen was the one who stabbed her, the same way he stabbed you, the same way he nearly killed Renji, Ichigo, and Komamura taichou, the same way he just shoved a hole through my chest and stole the Hokyoku."_

"_Hinamori is INSANE, she doesn't even recognize people now, and she's in a trance half the time." Hitsugaya said heatedly, he knew it was bad to take it out on the girl who's trying to help him, but he could help it. "You lived, your buddies lived, Kira and Hisagi lived, and they're all healthy and fine now. Do you know why? Cuz they had friends who helped them through, I never did that for Hinamori. Never, I just overlooked her feelings."_

"_Stop that!" Rukia crossed the grounds between them in one stride and forced him to look her in the eye. "It's not your fault; you can't sink into a depression over something that has nothing to do with you! You can't keep watch over her every move, you can't control her feelings. If Hinamori san can snap out of it, then she will, if she can't, it's still not your fault." Her voice was firm, but gentle as her hands held his wide shoulders._

_Silence, the kind Rukia expected out of captains like him and her brother. She just waited, there was no point in trying to get him to talk, there wasn't going to be any talking until he starts._

"_Sorry… for snapping at you…"_

_Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, she thought she might get punished for talking to a captain like that. She pulled the short captain out of Hinamori's sick room, where she was still deep in her coma like trance._

"_If… you think you're ready to talk, you know where to find me… don't beat up on yourself, okay?" Rukia's gentle voice left him alone in his own room as she walked back home. Hitsugaya turned around, but she was already out the building and well on her way. The gentle "thank you." didn't reach her ears._

* * *

Hitsugaya felt Rukia's soft body lightly touching his; it was something unexpected for him, he never in a million years thought he would hold Rukia Kuchiki this close to him, or that she'll wrap her thin and gentle arms around his neck and held him in her loving arms.

"Rukia… thank you." this time, it did reach her ears. And he was rewarded with a pure and beautiful smile; it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It wasn't a sheepish or timid grin she showed in front of Byakuya; it certainly was far from the loud laughs of his obnoxious lieutenant; it was just a piece of light, of joy, just something you would expect out of the natural born princess, out of Rukia.

"Let's go back to my office, I have a feeling Matsumoto's making good use of the left over sake. Plus the people who were hanging out in my office weren't exactly trustworthy, I'm not about to leave my office to their mercy." He scowled at the thought; it was already giving him a headache. Renji, Ichigo, and some of Matsumoto's drinking buddies had come into the office just as they were leaving.

"Renji's probably having a better time as your slave then I am. He doesn't have to walk around the entire Seireitei like I do." Rukia pouted as they let go of each other.

"I'm having a headache just thinking about it." Hitsugaya quickened his step as they returned to their room and locked the underground chamber. "Oh, and I forgot, Matsumoto wants you to go to one of that women's association meeting thingy. You really should, Byakuya would assign you a new wardrobe anyways."

"I'm scared of them, they have _make up_." Rukia shivered at the very thought of what Matsumoto might do to her with _those_.

* * *

Just as Hitsugaya predicted, Matsumoto found the remaining sake in his office. By the time they made their way back into his office, or rather what's left of his office, it was total chaos already.

"MATSUMOTO, WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE IN MY OFFICE??!" Hitsugaya's scream was barely heard over the loud music and other loud banging noises the party was making. All of Matsumoto's drinking buddies were present; Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kyoraku, and Renji were all making themselves at home. It was also a surprise to find Ukitake, Yoruichi, Urahara, SoiFon and even Ichigo at the party; all of them were half drunk and didn't pay the slightly attention to the owner of their party ground.

"Why do these freaks like to party in my office?" Hitsugaya muttered darkly and he flared out his reitsu and put a stop to the loud music. The roomful of people froze, not because the temperature had dropped to below zero, but they realized owner of the room they've been trashing is now back.

"Taichou, you're back!" Matsumoto squealed as she gave him a hug (or her version of it).

"Get off me, Matsumoto, I want all these people out of my office, NOW!" he roared his last word, a layer of frost now covered the glass; and people could see white fog from their breath.

Quite a few people tried to jump through the window and get out, but unfortunately the windows have been frozen to their frames and would not budge. Matsumoto started to get nervous as the ice continues to grow.

"Taichou… I, err, invited these people… err, to hear Rukia Chan play Koto! Since I praised her so much people just can't wait to fall under her spell!" good one, Matsumoto!

Hitsugaya decided to let it slide this time, despite it being an obvious lie, it's better then the crap she used to come up with ('we're holding an important scientific research of how much sake can one consume'). "All right, Rukia, you have the floor."

This was not the best day for Rukia, but as she's Hitsugaya's 'slave', she doesn't have much of a choice other then to sit down and play, for what seems like the fifth time that day. But as soon as her fingers strode over the tight strings, she instantly forgot about her anger and frustration.

While the roomful of people have no idea what she's playing, or what's going on for that matter, it saved them from the wrath of Hitsugaya taichou and that was good enough for them. It's creepy to get scold and start to shake while looking at a boy half your height.

Rukia's music calmed even the drunk and wasted Kyoraku, which is a feat by itself. It was even more astonishing when people with absolutely no taste like Ikkaku commented on how beautiful her music is, only to get a glare from Hitsugaya for interrupting.

Matsumoto just wanted to hug Rukia, the girl had saved her for the second time in a row that day! The girl deserves some girl time; going to be married to her ice block of a taichou requires her to relax a little.

Hitsugaya lost Rukia to Matsumoto after she promised she would get rid of the hidden sake bottles under their couch. And Matsumoto dragged the girl to fourth division, along with some other activities members and Yoruichi, who just couldn't miss the show.

"I really don't need a makeover, Matsumoto san, thank you for the thought—

"Nonsense, you'll have taichou hooked on your little finger once we're though with you!" Matsumoto dragged her towards Unohana's office, where SoiFon and Nanao had prepared their long waited make over on the young Kuchiki girl

"We're going to give you a new outfit, Rukia!" Yoruichi cut in with a cat grin.

"I don't need one; honestly, I'm supposed to be slave to Hitsugaya taichou right now."

"Hey, you know he wants you to call Toshiro-sama! Why does he want to call you Toshiro-sama anyways?" Matsumoto marched Rukia towards the fourth division office.

Flash

"_Thanks, for being there just now… I didn't mean to snap like that." Hitsugaya's voice sounded right next to her. They were sitting by the lake outside the soul society, a place that's not easily reached unless one's very skillful with shunpo. There was no disturbance there, none of the locals from 80__th__ distract dares to provoke two shinigamies, especially the ice taichou._

_Rukia had brought him out here, where she comes once in a while when she wants some peace and quiet, when she finally talked him out of the guilt, at least for now. It was something hard to get rid of, Rukia herself was still drowning in guilt over Kaien, and despite the forgiveness she got from the Shiba family or the fact she really did save Kaien this time. But since Hinamori's sanity wasn't something Hitsugaya had to guilt trip over, she thought it might be easier._

_Hinamori had gone insane after the war, she keeps going in and out of consciousness; and when she is awake, the girl keeps talking to herself about 'Aizen-taichou'. Sometimes she would question Aizen's motives; sometimes she convinces herself Aizen's innocent and soul society had gone nuts; she somehow still believes Aizen's death was because Hitsugaya couldn't save him from whatever evil was controlling him._

_It's really pitiful, to see a once happy and energetic girl turn into a walking zombie. The former lieutenant of fifth division can no longer recognize most people, but she could tell when Hitsugaya's around. That's when she would start to scream at the poor boy, screaming that it was Hitsugaya's fault Aizen turned bad, or Aizen died, or Aizen wasn't able to be brought back. Sometimes her accusations made no sense to anyone but her; honestly, how is it Hitsugaya's fault that Aizen betrayed soul society and tried to stab her? How is it Hitsugaya's fault that she was no longer loved by the evil monster?_

_But the guilt is getting to Hitsugaya, he didn't see Aizen's evilness as his fault, but he does see Hinamori's insanity as his fault. It was stupid, but somehow the boy got it into his head that because he wasn't there to protect Hinamori, she went insane. It sounded plain crazy to Rukia's ears._

_They sat in silence, enjoying the moon shining down on them. They were barely visible to each other, but they could still sense each other, sitting there, each deep in thought._

"_Say Rukia… I'm sorry again for the way I've been behaving, it wasn't fair to you."_

"_It's fine, it's been a long day, and I know that." Rukia paused before she took in Hitsugaya's sentence. "Did you just call me Rukia?"_

"_Yeah... it's weird for me to call you anything else, right?" Hitsugaya let out a small smile as he turned slightly to look sideways at her. "I think of you as a friend now, you know."_

"_Err, thank you…" _

"_So I hope we can at least become good friends before our marriage, so start calling your fiancé by name too!" Hitsugaya let out a sly grin as he watches Rukia blush in the dim light of the moon._

"_Yes, sir… I mean… it's hard to break habit!" Rukia defended herself. "Besides, I heard you like people calling your 'Hitsugaya taichou'."_

"_Not from you!" the white haired captain brushed that strand of stubborn white hair out of his eyes impatiently. "It's like Byakuya taichou calling you 'Kuchiki'!"_

"_Err… I suppose, but I still don't feel right calling you by your first name." Rukia frowned at the many people who would make headlines out of that simple gesture._

"_Didn't you complain just the other day how only three people call you 'Rukia'?" Hitsugaya smirked at his fiancé's dark shade of pink, its fun to tease her, she gets so worked up over tiny things._

"_It's arranged marriage! How good do you actually think it'll turn out? It's weird to have a taichou call me 'Rukia'."_

"_It'll work out fine, everything happens for a reason. If we were meant to get married, then we must be meant to be. So it's Rukia as long as I say it is!" Hitsugaya huffed, still used to getting his way. "And I'm Toshiro as far as I'm concerned."_

"_Toshiro-dono." Rukia insisted._

"_Have it your way, but I don't want to be called by my last name by my own fiancé." Those teal eyes pouted._

_They turned back to watching the moon in silence._

Flash

Rukia was still struggling when SoiFon pinned or strapped her into a chair. "Really, SoiFon taichou, I'm sure you got better thing to do."

"Yoruichi sama wants to make over you, so you'll stay put if you know what's good for you." SoiFon threatened the terrified girl, Rukia shivered as soon as she said 'Yoruichi sama'.

"Don't scare her, SoiFon!" Yoruichi complained as she pulled something out. "Rukia, this outfit will make you look more like a noble."

"That's really not necessary, really Yoruichi Sama."

"We've got the same rank, if your title isn't higher then mine! But this outfit will also make you look TALLER."

She said the magic words, Rukia immediately stop struggling and sat still, she let the girls do stuff to her eyes and lips and nails (they seems to enjoy it a lot more then she does); and she changed into her new shinigami outfit obediently (only partly because SoiFon was glaring at her).

It wasn't as bad as she though, she knew she would have lots of special dresses and jewels once she's the lady of a noble house. So it just saved a dreaded trip to the tailor. But she did worry over what Hitsugaya might think of her taking time off and do this (Hitsugaya 'convently' forgot to tell her about the deal Matsumoto made).

"Rukia Chan, you look so cute!" the girls squealed over her. "And we got a present for you!"

"Thank you, may I see it?" Rukia asked politely, as the girls continue to marvel at her.

"Here you go, try it on, we picked out the color!" Matsumoto handed her a big, long gift box.

Inside, was a pure white sash with a butterfly pin on it, and a new sword sheath. The sheath was also pure white, and skinner now. It's more rounded and fitted her sword better then the standard issue ones like the one she had.

"It's just like taichou's strap!" Matsumoto jumped up and down as the girls helped her strap it on her. The pure white sash extended from her right shoulder all the way to her left waist. The sword was long on her short body, except it's not as noticeable this way. And the butterfly pin fitted over her so perfectly it caused the girls to squeal all over again.

"Taichou's almost here!" Matsumoto said happily as she gives one last touch to Rukia's hair and sensing Hitsugaya's on coming reitsu.

Sure enough, the door was pushed open a second later by the tenth division captain. He peered inside for signs of Rukia or Unohana.

The girls immediately left Rukia and him alone, each making up a lame excuse as they hurried past Hitsugaya, and hang out around the hall way outside to listen in on their conversation.

The teal eyes didn't even bother to look at anyone else. They were fixed on the girl their owner was about to marry. Rukia's grace and natural beauty was brought into full glory under Matsumoto and her gang's careful care. So she wasn't wasting her time at those stupid meetings for nothing, after all.

Rukia's outfit didn't actually change all that much. The top was now a simple, snow white kimono that ended high above her knee. So like the ones she wear when she's not wearing her uniform. Except this time it's made out of a fine silk and hugged her thin waist and hips perfectly. The bell sleeves didn't change much, except it now have white lace lining. The edge of her loose skirt can now blow around freely in the wind; which ought to satisfy Byakuya's need for her to be 'lady like'.

Her pants hardly changed at all, it's still plain black silk; but now it's not so loose anymore. It had a bell opening, like all the shinigami uniforms. But now the silk hugs her perfect long legs loosely, but nevertheless make her look taller. it was a design that's very popular in the modern world, and Matsumoto certainly paid a good deal of attention to the current fashion statement.

Her white sash with butterfly clip straps over her shoulder like Hitsugaya's; it made him very happy for no reason. She did look taller. Her once midnight black hair has been dyed to a blue-gray color that made her face look paler and thinnner, Matsumoto added two butterfly hairpins into her silky locks, so her loose bang didn't hang over her face like before. Over all, she looked like a princess warrior, a shield maiden shinigami styled.

"You look… nice." Hitsugaya finished lamely, he mentally slapped his head for not coming up with anything else. After all the crap Matsumoto taught him, he couldn't think of a single thing to praise Rukia.

Rukia nevertheless smiled hugely. "Thank you!" she turned a bit for him to see better, "I was hoping this might make me look more like a 'lady'."

"It does, and you look really tall in it too!" way to go, Toshiro, that's much better.

It was much better, it's the thing Rukia desperately wanted to hear. Her face cracked into a beautiful smile, which was good enough for Toshiro any day. "L-let's go, we don't want those EAVESDROPPERS to have anything else to gossip over." His voice rose so the girls giggling outside could hear as well.

"Err, where are we going again?" Rukia asked as they made their way out of fourth division and the gang of gossip girls.

"To the soul reaper academy's training grounds. We need to pick out the rookies that's gonna come to tenth division. Since Matsumoto haven't done a day of work for weeks now, and she's busy spreading rumors on us, I have to do it myself."

"She fought in the winter war." Rukia pointed out.

"That's her duty to soul society!" the young captain snapped. "Not to mention that was MONTHS ago!" Rukia burst into a fit of giggles.

"Then to the rookies, but that really is a painstaking job, just to be fair."

"How would you know that?" Hitsugaya raised one snow white eyebrow.

"Well, thirteenth division always sent me to do the picking out rookie job. Since captain is sick a lot, and we don't have a lieutenant, thanks to me. The two third seats refuse to leave captain's side; our division isn't exactly big either… I end up with the rookie training job every year." Rukia sighed, remembering Kaien again.

"Then this should be right up your alley." Hitsugaya smirked as he dragged Rukia and shunpo to the soul reaper academy.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time of your day to read this story. It really means a lot.


End file.
